1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. More particularly, the invention relates to an LCD panel that is characterized by wide viewing angle, and liquid crystal molecules of the LCD panel are arranged in parallel to a substrate in the LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel on the market is required to have high contrast ratio, high luminance, high response speed, and wide viewing angle. Currently, several types of display panels can meet the requirement of wide viewing angles, such as an in-plane switching (IPS) LCD panel, a fringe field switching (FFS) LCD panel, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD panel, and so on.
In a conventional MVA LCD panel, alignment protrusions or slits are configured at respective sides of a liquid crystal layer, such that liquid crystal molecules are arranged in a multi-directional manner, and that several alignment domains are obtained to achieve the wide viewing angle display effect. A transmittance-level curve showing the correlation between the transmittance rate and the gray-scale level of the MVA LCD panel still has the curvature that is varied together with the changing viewing angle. That is to say, when the viewing angle is altered, display luminance of the MVA LCD panel is changed, which results in color shift and color washout.
In comparison with the liquid crystal molecules in the MVA LCD panel, the liquid crystal molecules in the IPS LCD panel and in the FFS LCD panel are arranged in parallel to the substrate, such that the index of refraction at different viewing angles remains unchanged. As such, the defects of color shift and color washout are not apt to exist in the IPS LCD panel and in the FFS LCD panel.